Dear Annabeth
by argo2
Summary: He doesn't know how to talk to her, so he writes her letters instead. AU
1. Chapter 1

Dear Annabeth,

I know your name because I saw it on the name tag on your backpack. I watched you sit down alone at the very back of the school bus, where nobody liked to sit and where you thought nobody would notice you. But I did. And I thought you looked pretty.

Love, Percy


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Annabeth,

I saw you at most of my classes today. During the attendance check, nobody knew who you were. You said that you were a new student and that's all you said. You were very quiet. But still beautiful.

Love, Percy

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 1

**ransom101:**

since, percy seemed to just meet annabeth he probably wouldn't say love. since annabeth is new and wants to impress her he probably wouldn't want to pretty... he would probably say "nobody would notice you, but i don't see how that is possible."

**Actually... I never said that Percy loved Annabeth? And the summary didn't say he wanted to impress her, it said "he doesn't know how to talk to her, so he writes her letters instead." Just to clear it up :)**

**That Was Such A Face Palm:**

I think overall concept is awesome, but do you plan on converting the letters into a possible storyline?

**Thanks! And yes, actually. :)**

**Carlotaaa2:**

Just now, I love it! It's so cute! I want to see the next ones!

**Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :)**

**Elmlea:**

Awwwww! I love this already! It's sweet and cute and just adorzable! I love it! More letters quickly please!

**Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it and I will try to update everyday, though no promises. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Annabeth,

Today, I saw you getting bullied by some of the girls. I guess they were just jealous because all the boys in school thought you were cute. I was about to go over there and help you out but your friend Thalia got it covered. I guess I was kind of jealous of her. I wish I was your friend too.

Love, Percy

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 2

**Carlotaaa2:**

I love it! This letters are very short but that make them so cute...

**Thanks again! You're cute! :)**

**Elmlea:**

This is so cute! I can't wait for the next one! Awwww!

**Thanks you again! I can't wait for the next one as well haha! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Annabeth,

You dropped your books while you were walking to class awhile ago. I was about to go pick them up for you but I was too late and someone else did. Luke Castellan. I clenched my teeth at the sight. Stay away from him, Annabeth. He is bad news.

Love, Percy

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 3

**ransom101:**

knowing annabeth she probably would've kickeed butt on her own or talked her attackers out of what they were doing... it's not like the child of athena to stand-by and get bullied... Just thought you should know

**This is an AU soooo... no gods here. The characters are kinda OOC here too! :)**

**Elmlea:**

These are too cute and you know it! Haha! Great job!

**No, you are too cute! Thank you AGAIN for the review and for being such a dedicated reviewer! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Annabeth,

You are still really shy and quiet. You only speak when spoken to and I never see you hang out with anyone much really, except for Thalia and recently also Piper. I really wish I had the courage to talk to you because I would really like to be your friend. I know I had a lot of openings like that incident with those bullies and when you dropped those books down the hall... but there was always something. Don't worry though, I will find a way soon. :)

Love, Percy

P.S. I might try out for the football team!

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 4

**ThaliadaughterofZeus:**

I like these, but make them longer

**Thanks! And I'll try my best. :)**

**Guest:**

Aww that's cute

**Aww, you're cute. :)**

**ransom101:**

how would percy know luke is bad news... the 1st time he met luke in the real books he thought luke was awesome and nice. percy probably would've clenched his teeth bc annabeth blushed and he was jealous. just thought you should know...

**This is an AU so it doesn't necessarily have to follow everything the book says and the characters are OOC. He knew Luke was bad news because, well, it will show up in the story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Annabeth,

I bumped into you while I was walking down the hall. If I can remember correctly, this is how it went:

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." You said, your eyes still on your book.

"Oh, well, I guess it's okay?" I said stupidly.

You looked up and laughed a bit, which I found absolutely adorable. "Okay."

_This is it! This is my chance! Come on, Percy. You can do this_, I thought.

"I'm Percy." I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I was.

"Annabeth." You smiled at me which made me want to melt right there and then. Just before I was about to say anything else, the bell rang.

"Oh listen, I've gotta run. See you later?" You said.

"Oh, um, okay. Sure. See you around. Annabeth." I was agitated.

"Bye." You let out a small wave and walked away. And I swear, that's was the best half-minute of my life.

Love, Percy

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 5

**Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood: **

OMGAWSH Percy as a jock ok that's adorable

**I KNOW RIGHT! :)**

**Honey: **

Hey plz cont this it's tooo cute to be stopped

**Aww! Honey, of course I will :)**

**77x7: **

Like the concept.

**And I like you. :)**

**smegol26: **

Would like to see what annabeth thinks

**Sorry! This story is all in Percy's point of view. Hm... But I'll think about it :)**

**Elmlea: **

Chapter 4: Luke... -.- Evil...

He's ruining Percabeth! Ooo! But I love Percy's reaction to joule picking up the books! Just shows they're meant to be together!

**Yes! Yes, they are! :)**

Chapter 5: Percy is cute! So cute! Just like these letters! I don't know what else to say other than cute!

And I love reviewing to this story, so you're welcome to being a dedicated reviewer as you call me!

Cute? Awww, shucks! Haha!

**Haha! Thanks for always reviewing to this story. Stay cool :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Annabeth,

When you did your presentation in class, you often glanced at me while you were explaining. We make eye contact when we pass by each other at the cafeteria and by the hallways. We wave at each other at times too. This is a really huge progress, which I'm glad. But I hope we get a chance to talk and become friends real soon.

P.S. It's my football tryouts later. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Review Responses**

Chapter 6

**ElipsonHeta13:**

OMG that is really cute!

**Thank you OMG! You're cute :)**

**allen r:**

nice hope this gets fluffy at some point lol

**Thanks! And... we'll see... *wink wink***

**Elmlea:**

Okay, I just want to cry with the amount of cuteness in these letters! Percy is adorzable!

**I want to cry when I read your reviews! :)**

**Supersize McShizzle: **

Awww, Percy is so sweet! Is there going to be a scene were they meet again?

**You're sweet! And yup! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Annabeth,

I got in the team! Coach said I had a lot of potential and that we could work on it. Isn't that great? I'm really excited and I hope I get better and end up as a running back. Maybe even a quarterback! But only if I get really good. Anyway, enough about me.

How are you? I hope things are okay. Lately I've been seeing you hang out with Luke. I know I shouldn't care, since its your life and we're barely even friends but seeing you with him really makes me angry. I can't tell you why right now but I have a feeling you'll find out soon.

Love, Percy

* * *

**Review Responses (I will stop doing this/responding when I reach Chapter 10)**

Chapter 7

**ElipsonHeta13:**

Please update soon!

**Sorry! I was really busy in school and I didn't have much time. thanks for reviewing :)**

**Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood **

This is the cutest fluff I have ever read! UGH! ANNABETH, Y U NO KISS PERCY!?

**Aw thanks! Hahaha ikr! :)**

** Elmlea**

*squealing* So adorzable! I love it!

***squealing* Thank you! :)**


End file.
